The present invention relates to processes and apparatus for applying tabs to traveling webs, and more specifically to application of multiple tabs to a traveling web. The invention has particular applicability to the manufacture of disposable diapers.
The history of cutting and applying tape tabs to disposable diaper webs is now in its fourth decade. Over the course of that time, various types of automatic manufacturing equipment have been developed which produce the desired results with a variety of materials and configurations. This equipment generally included window-knife and slip-and-cut applicators, each having their own advantages and limitations.
Window-knife applicators are comprised of: one or more rotating heads, each made up of a knife edge and a vacuum plate; a more or less stationary knife, which is configured with a hole (window); and a tape transfer mechanism. Typically, the rotating heads are mechanically configured so as to eliminate head rotation relative to the stationary knife. Each head is passed, once per cycle, across the face of the stationary window knife, through which the infeeding tape is passed. The rotating knife shears the extended length of tape against the sharp inner edge of the hole (window), after which the severed segment is held by the vacuum plate. The rotating head, with the segment of tape held in place by the vacuum plate, continues through its rotation to a point, usually 90 degrees later, where it contacts the traveling web, which is pressed against the exposed adhesive of the tape segment. This contact, usually against some backing device, effects a transfer of the tape tab from the vacuum plate to the traveling web, which then carries the tape tab downstream.
Window-knife applicators have a few shortcomings, among which are: the difficulty in feeding tape webs with little axial stiffness; the tendency of the infeeding tape to adhere to the window knife-edge; and for exposed adhesive to contaminate the surfaces of the window knife. For effective cutting, some degree of interference between the cutting edges is necessary between the moving and stationary knife faces, so to minimize impact, precision in manufacturing must be maintained and provision must be made for a degree of resiliency. While applicators of this type have been tested to speeds of 1000 cuts per minute, the maximum practical speed capability of current designs is approximately 750 cuts per minute.
Slip-and-cut applicators are typically comprised of (a) a cylindrical rotating vacuum anvil (b) a rotating knife roll and (c) a transfer device. In typical applications, a tape web is fed at a relatively low speed along the vacuum face of the rotating anvil, which is moving at a relatively higher surface speed and upon which the tape web is allowed to “slip”. A knife-edge, mounted on the rotating knife roll, cuts a segment of tape from the tape web against the anvil face. This knife-edge is preferably moving at a surface velocity similar to that of the anvil's circumference. Once cut, the tape tab is held by vacuum drawn through holes on the anvil's face as it is carried at the anvil's speed downstream to the transfer point where the tape segment is transferred to the traveling web.
A common problem with slip-and-cut applicators lies in the tendency to accumulate various contaminants on their anvil surfaces. This is most frequently seen in the form of the release compounds found on the non-adhesive side of tape, which is shipped on pre-wound rolls. Where die-cut tapes are fed onto the surfaces of slip-and-cut applicators, it is common to also see an accumulation of adhesive contamination, as the adhesive has been exposed at the tape edges by the die-cutting process. The difference in speed between the tape web and the anvil tends to “wipe” adhesive from the tape web. Contamination of the anvil, whether by release compounds or by fugitive adhesive, interferes with the regularity of slip occurring between the tape and the anvil, causing registration and cut accuracy problems. Frequent cleaning is necessary to maintain any level of productivity.
Another problem associated with slip-and-cut applicators occurs at the point of cut. Since the web being cut is traveling at a very low velocity compared to the anvil and knife velocity (perhaps 1/20th), the engagement of the knife with the tape web tends to induce a high tensile strain in the tape web. Having been placed under such a high level of stress, the tape web can recoil violently when the cut is finally completed, causing loss of control of the tape web. This “snap-back” effect increases with the thickness of the tape web. Thicker webs tend to prolong the duration of engagement with the knife before completion of the cut, thereby increasing the build-up of strain. This is a common process problem that is usually addressed by the provision of various shock-absorbing devices. One possible solution might have been to reduce the surface velocity of the knife, but substantially different velocities between the knife and anvil result in rapid wear of the knife edge and/or anvil face, depending on relative hardness.
Continual improvements and competitive pressures have incrementally increased the operational speeds of disposable diaper converters. As speeds increased, the mechanical integrity and operational capabilities of the applicators had to be improved accordingly. As a further complication, the complexity of the tape tabs being attached has also increased. Consumer product manufacturers are offering tapes which are die-cut to complex profiles and which may be constructed of materials incompatible with existing applicators. For instance, a proposed tape tab may be a die-profiled elastic textile, instead of a typical straight-cut stiff-paper and plastic type used in the past. Consequently, a manufacturer may find itself with a window-knife applicator, which cannot feed a tape web with too little axial stiffness. It could also find itself with a slip-and-cut applicator, which cannot successfully apply die-cut tape segments. Furthermore, existing applicators cannot successfully apply tapes whose boundaries are fully profiled, as may be desired to eliminate sharp corners, which might irritate a baby's delicate skin. This demonstrates a clear need for an improved applicator capable of applying new tape configurations and overcoming other shortcomings of some prior art applicators.
To overcome these shortcomings, Parish et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,325), which has been assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses an applicator and method that allows tape tabs to be applied to a running web of material, even when the web of tape tab material is moving at a different speed than the web of material. A protuberance acting against the web of material brings the web into contact with the tape tabs and adheres the tape tabs to the web. While this invention adequately solved many of the problems of the prior art, it did not address the placement of non-uniformly distributed tape tabs on the web of material.